


a good owl

by qunnyv19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua orang dan burung hantu di dunia tahu bahwa aku adalah burung hantu yang terbaik. — Hedwig {#CeritaAnakHariAnak}</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good owl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid  
> Warning: Oneshot. Sudut pandang ‘orang’ pertama. Setting: Canon.
> 
> Untuk: Cerita Anak Hari Anak Nasional
> 
> Enjoy!

.

Semua orang dan burung hantu di dunia ini tahu bahwa aku begitu sempurna.

Aku adalah salah satu burung hantu yang bertengger di Eeylops Owl Emporium, Diagon Alley, sampai suatu ketika sesosok manusia yang sangat besar, melebihi manusia-manusia lain yang sering kulihat, datang dan melihatku dengan kedua mata yang bersinar bahagia. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan aku dari tempat itu, tempat selama aku dibesarkan: Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Walaupun masih berada di dalam kandang, aku bisa melihat banyak hal yang tak bisa kulihat di dalam sana. Aku mendongakkan kepala sedikit sombong kepada langit. Sebentar lagi aku akan menghampirimu!

Tapi, ternyata bukan si Besar ini yang akan merawatku selanjutnya. Aku diserahkan kepada bocah bertubuh kecil, sedikit terlalu tinggi untuk anak seusianya, berkacamata bulat, dan tampangnya terlihat begitu lugu. Dia menerimaku dengan ragu-ragu, mengambilku begitu perlahan seakan takut kalau kandangku yang kuat ini tak bisa menahan berat tubuhku. Namun aku melihatnya. Aku melihat tatapan bersinar itu, yang tadi kulihat dari si Besar juga ketika dia membawaku pergi dari Eeylops Owl Emporium. Tatapan bersinar yang begitu senang. Senyum yang semakin perlahan melebar dari sudut ke sudut bibir lainnya.

Aku tahu mengapa mereka berdua begitu. Aku juga tahu mengapa orang-orang lain yang sering melihatku di Eeylops Owl Emporium menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka beranjak pergi setelah menanyai kepada pemilik toko ‘berapa harga yang harus dibayar’, dan mereka menatapku dengan sedih.

Aku sering, kok, melihat cermin yang terletak di sebelah kiriku. Aku tahu mereka mengagumi bulu-buluku yang putih bersih dan halus. Aku tahu mereka menyukai tatapan mataku yang terlihat cerdas dan anggun. Aku juga tahu mereka menyenangiku seutuhnya.

Aku tak sempat mendengarkan si Besar dan si Kecil berbicara lagi, karena aku sudah tertidur di dalam kandang.

.

Semua orang dan burung hantu di dunia ini tahu bahwa aku begitu beruntung.

Si Besar itu bernama Rubeus Hagrid, sementara si Kecil yang semakin bertumbuh tinggi itu bernama Harry Potter. Dia sering memanggilku Hedwig, sehingga kurasa memang itulah namaku saat ini. Aku menyukai nama itu. Lagi pula, aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan nama Hedwig. Aku menyukai nama itu sebesar rasa sukaku pada Harry Potter.

Dia memang lugu, seringkali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan denganku, sehingga di awal-awal aku bertengger di dekat tempatnya tidur, dia hanya memandangku dan berbicara padaku, padahal aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya, _“Tolong beri aku surat untuk dikirim!”_. Sayangnya dia tidak mengerti bahasaku.

Namun dia rutin memberiku makan dan minum, padahal aku tahu dia menderita karena si Besar Ungu, si Leher Kurus, dan si Bocah Besar—paman, bibi, dan sepupunya—sering tidak memberinya makan. Aku kasihan padanya. Tapi aku juga butuh makan, sebab aku burung hantu yang begitu cantik dan sempurna. Maka aku tetap mengambil bagian yang diberikan padaku, walaupun dia harus kehilangan setengah jatah makannya.

Maafkan aku, Harry Potter, tapi aku tetap harus menjaga kesehatanku, bukan?

Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang paling aku hargai dan aku sayangi.

.

Semua orang dan burung hantu di dunia ini tahu bahwa aku pantas mendapat perhatian yang penuh dari Harry Potter.

Selama hampir tiga tahun penuh ini aku mengikuti perjalanan-perjalanan berbahaya Harry Potter. Dia tidak selugu yang kubayangkan, karena ternyata dia cerdas dalam menghadapi berbagai rintangan di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, yang mulai ia kunjungi rutin semenjak ia berusia sebelas tahun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detilnya, yang jelas dia sudah sering sekali berkunjung ke Hospital Wing, dan jarang mengunjungiku ke Kandang Burung Hantu.

Tapi aku sangat senang karena setiap pergi dan pulang dengan Hogwarts Express, dia selalu bersamaku, membanggakanku di depan teman-temannya—si Rambut Merah dan si Gigi Besar—serta mengelus-elusku dengan sayang.

Namun tahun ini berbeda.

Saat pulang dari Hogwarts dengan kereta api, ada sosok burung hantu lain yang mendatangi gerbong kami. Burung hantu itu kecil, terlihat lemah, dan jujur saja, _dia jelek_. Aku tidak menyukai bentuknya, suaranya, dan aku tidak menyukainya karena dia datang dan melirik-lirik Harry Potter.

Dia begitu lemah dan manja, selalu mematuk-matuk tangan si Rambut Merah, walaupun aku senang karena yang dipatuk bukan Harry Potter. Setelah aku mendengar lebih lama dan diiringi tatapan benci kepada burung itu, ternyata dia resmi menjadi milik Ronald Weasley—si Rambut Merah—dan dengan alasan tertentu yang masih tidak terlalu kupahami, burung itu membuat si Rambut Merah sangat berbahagia.

Aku mengeluarkan suara yang menantang dari celah patuk. Burung hantu yang kecil itu, yang jelek itu, memiringkan kepalanya dan bersuara balik.

Aku membuang muka.

Aku jadi sedikit lupa, apa dulu Harry Potter sesenang itu ketika dia mendapatkan aku pertama kali, tiga tahun yang lalu, di Diagon Alley?

Aku melirik Harry Potter. Dia juga tersenyum lebar sambil menatap burung hantu yang kini berterbangan tak tentu arah di sekitar pundak Ronald Weasley.

Aku membuang muka lagi.

.

Semua orang dan burung hantu di dunia ini tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai Pigwidgeon.

Iya, nama konyol itu merupakan nama resmi yang dipakai burung hantu yang kecil dan jelek itu, yang setiap kali melihatnya membuat aku ingin segera terbang ke bagian negara lain agar tidak perlu melihat bentuk kepala dan tubuhya yang tidak sinkron, begitu kecil, serta terlihat lemah.

Dia sering melirikku, lalu terkadang menyenggol-nyenggol dan mengajakku bermain. Hei! Apa dia tidak punya etika? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku, burung hantu yang anggun dan cantik dan menawan ini, tidak bisa diajak main dengan cara sembarangan? Aku sangat tidak suka padanya. Dia menjijikkan.

Sampai suatu ketika, di dalam Kandang Burung Hantu ketika Harry Potter tidak mengunjungiku, Pigwidgeon yang terletak tepat di sebelahku mengajakku berbicara.

“Halo,” dia berkata, membuat aku yang tadinya tidak mau melihat ke arahnya jadi menoleh juga, karena dia berkata dengan suara yang begitu nyaring dan menarik perhatian burung hantu yang lain. “Hedwig, kamu cantik sekali!”

Aku mengangguk-angguk. “Hm. Tentu saja.”

Lalu aku membuang muka lagi, walaupun tanpa ada alasan yang khusus, sayapku mengepak-ngepak sedikit karena ada rasa senang yang tidak bisa terjelaskan.

Yah, tentu saja, semua orang dan burung hantu di dunia ini selalu mengagumiku, tapi tidak ada yang berkata langsung seperti itu.

Namun itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia adalah burung hantu menjengkelkan yang sempat mencuri perhatian Harry Potter untuk beberapa detik.

“Hedwig, Hedwig!” Dia bersuara lagi, masih dengan bahasa burung hantunya yang nyaring dan tidak begitu lancar itu, “aku mau menjadi temanmu! Kamu kuat dan sangat anggun. Apa kamu mau menjadi temanku?”

Burung hantu yang lain hanya mendengus dan membuang muka. Hei, jenis burung hantu penggosip dan tukang iri, sebaiknya diam saja!

Aku tidak menjawab ocehan Pigwidgeon lagi, tapi aku meliriknya, dan dibalas tatapan berbinar yang sama yang kulihat pada manusia-manusia itu, yang sering melihatku diam-diam di Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu buruk juga.

.

Semua orang dan burung hantu di dunia ini tahu bahwa aku baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong.

Saat itu aku dan Harry Potter datang ke tempat tinggal keluarga si Rambut Merah. Dia ada di sana, mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dengan gembira ketika melihatku datang. Aku hanya menyahut ‘hm’ singkat dan segera melihat ke arah lain. Namun dia begitu keras kepala dan menyenggolku lagi, mengajakku untuk bermain bersamanya.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, si Rambut Merah mendatanginya dan membawa tiga gulung perkamen, yang kurasa terlalu berat untuk burung hantu kecil dan lemah ini. Dia mengikatkan masing-masing satu di kaki Pigwidgeon, lalu perkamen satu lagi diselipkan di celah paruhnya yang kecil itu.

Dia memang terlihat gembira karena dipercayai begitu banyak surat. Aku menyipitkan mata. Ketika dia mulai terbang tak sampai lima belas sentimeter, terbangnya sudah miring dan tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Huh_. Aku burung hantu yang lebih kuat, tentu saja. Aku menengok pada Harry Potter, yang berdiri bersisian bersama si Rambut Merah untuk melihat bagaimana Pigwidgeon melaksanakan tugasnya.

Harry Potter membalas tatapanku. Senyumnya melebar. Senyum yang mengingatkanku pada hari pertama ketika aku mendapatkan rumah baru. Harry Potter mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku menoleh pada Pigwidgeon yang tidak beranjak sedikit pun karena sibuk meluruskan kembali terbangnya. Aku terbang ke arahnya, menepuk punggungnya pelan dengan sayapku yang indah ini, dan menarik sudut lembaran perkamen itu dengan perlahan yang berada di paruhnya, lalu memosisikan agar perkamen itu tidak lecek di paruhku sendiri.

Pigwidgeon menatapku dengan tatapan yang bersinar itu.

Kemudian bersama-sama kami terbang ke langit biru untuk mengantarkan surat-surat. []

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hedwig ini songong banget, ya .... :”)
> 
> semoga nggak fail untuk fanfiksi yang dikhususkan untuk Hari Anak Nasional ini. bisa diambil kan, fakta bahwa Hedwig menganggap Pig itu annoying banget, tapi akhirnya friendship mereka terajut perlahan c”””:
> 
> selamat Hari Anak Nasional!
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
